


high tides

by broikawa



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, M/M, Ronan Lynch-centric, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: emotions always seem bigger at nightor ;; ronan is sad. adam is patient. they're in love
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	high tides

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing im writing about them since i read cdth which is?? weird. anyway. enjoy

Ronan was facing away from the door when Adam came in.

He shut the bedroom door softly and shuffled about the room for a moment. Ronan heard him undress quickly, his jeans dropping to the floor with a soft thump. The bed dipped down as he got in, pulling the covers over himself while still keeping Ronan under as well. It’d be a different story once he fell asleep; he was infamous at the Barns for being an unconscious blanket thief. Ronan kept his eyes open, but laid still, keeping his conscious state a secret like he had when he was a child, pretending to sleep when his mother or father came up to check in on him. He didn’t know why he did that. He didn’t know why he was doing the same with Adam. He wanted to turn around. He didn’t.

Adam shuffled around to get comfortable, placing a small kiss to the back of Ronan’s neck before lying back down.

Ronan heard him sigh. It sounded tired, though he always sounded tired, but it sounded the good sort of tired after a successful or productive or satisfying day. The sigh settled Ronan a little; even if he didn’t feel good, at least Adam did. That’s all that mattered to him, really. That Adam felt good.

Ronan turned around. Adam opened his eyes.

“Hi,” said Adam, quiet.

“Hi,” said Ronan, quieter.

“I thought you were sleeping already,” he said. When Ronan didn’t answer, he continued, “Good day?”

He shrugged. “Eh.”

“I’m sorry.” Adam moved his hand from where it pillowed his head, taking Ronan’s. His touch was light, like Ronan was a piece of china.

Ronan explored his eyes, wide and tired. Their blue colour had always been curious to him, everything else about Adam the colour of fields and dirt and the sun. His personal oceans broke through his earth, he supposed. He was glad he knew how to swim.

“I saw something cool the other day,” Adam said, “about Japanese pottery.”

Ronan let out a groan. “You sound like Gansey.”

“It’s interesting, I swear!” he defended.

“Okay, okay. Speak.”

He played with Ronan’s fingers as he spoke. “I saw something about how, in Japan, they fix broken pottery with some kind of adhesive mixed with gold so you can see where it was fixed. It was something about the thing’s history and how the cracks add to it. Makes it even more beautiful.”

Ronan stayed quiet, listening curiously.

“I don’t know,” he said, “it kind of made me think of you.”

“What do you mean?”

He looked down, avoiding his eyes. “You’re gonna give me shit.”

“Am not.”

“You will.”

“Adam,” he said. He looked up. “Don’t make me promise.”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine, okay. I’ll tell you.” He paused. “You’ve been through a lot.”

“Understatement.”

“Hush,” he smiled. Ronan smiled back. “Even though you’ve been through stuff it… I don’t know, it makes you who you are? Kind of like the pottery.”

Ronan grinned brighter, and his face grew warm. “Don’t get so fucking sentimental with me, Parrish, it’s too late for this.”

“You said you wouldn’t give me shit,” Adam reminded him, pressing his nose to his. Under the blankets, his legs moved around, tucking themselves around Ronan’s. They were warm like his hands, Ronan thought.

“‘M not,” he said, pulling Adam closer by his waist and placing a kiss to his lips. Adam brought his hand up to Ronan’s cheek. Ronan felt him smile and he kissed him again.

When they stopped, they kept their faces no more than a few centimetres apart. Adam asked, “Feeling better?”

He nodded.

“Good,” he said. He kissed his nose before lying on his back. “Come here,” he told him, holding his arm open. Ronan got settled, his head on his shoulder. Adam kissed his forehead. The ocean was calm.

**Author's Note:**

> please follow my writeblr i wanna start posting content soon !!!
> 
> tumblrs:  
> etherealparrish (main)  
> ohmyhoneybun (lovecore/mlm)  
> historicalsgnificance (dark academia)  
> adrienwritesthings (writeblr)


End file.
